Hedvika Repáňová
Hedvika Repáňová Rodina * Sestra Laca Repáně. * Otec: Ludvík Repáň * Matka: Repáňová Život *ta bola tiez takato tucna svina.zozrala co videla svina jedna cez pol kila slaniny aj cely chleba k temu aj sest sedem piv a za hodinu chodela po mlyne vraj je hladna.revem na nu napchaj si bachor hnojom ty hlupana.sak mala stostyridsattri kilo.bachorisko ako obrouska oslica mala.aj stale chodela a vravela ze by chcela jebat s peknymi chalanmi vraj by bolo pekne ked by jej kokoty do piciska pchali vravim jej teba len mamut ojebe ty sud.ked srala na drevenom hajzli to boli hovniska take nosorozec nesere kurva taketo hromady.aj jej teta z prahy stale prachy posielala mne hovno.robela vo varine v jrd kravam upratovala.raz zozrala cez sto svadobnych kolacov aj tri rezne aj isla srat boha jeho take dunenie ako srala sa ozyvalo z hajzla trubela obrouske prdaky toto nebolo mozne taketo zvuky.setko zozrala trebarz isla do obchoda kupela si tatranky desat kusov aj ich setky zozrala po ceste aj sa vratela do obchoda pre dalsie. *take hovniska som ja nehadzal ako tato tlstozracia obluda hedvika.raz zozrala jedenast klobasek aj pol kila slaniny tri piva zaliala aj mi vravi laco nieco by som zjedla takeho sladkeho dobru tortu ci take.vravjm bez do pici ty tlstomasina zeres co oci otvoris sa necuduj ked ta nikto nechce trtkat ved to je ako keby do hromady hnoja jebal. *sak som v hotelisku v posteli teraz aj wisky upijam.sak hej hedvika zrala ako zracie kombajnisko sak mala raz stostyridsatdva kilo hrochyna.sak sesdesiat kolacov na svadbe zozrala aj pat reznov mala bachor ako vreco.aj ked srala sa buda dreveneho hajzla otriasala.prdiska buchala ako slon.vzdy sa celym rudym pravom vytrela a ja aom nemal napokon cim dieru vytret.sak take hovnoklobasy co srala ved to clovek nesere to je neludske taketo praklobasy obrouske srat. *aj moja vyzrata sestra hedvika robela selijake vianocne cukriky trebarz zo trinast petnast kilo cukrovia urobela aj to setko zozrala svina srala z teho riedke dva tyzne.setko osrala hajzel bol osraty ako ked sa tam slon co mal hnatku vysral.sak jej napokon eletricka peknu kozmetiku urobela svini jednej.sak taku kozmeticku kafilernu plasticku chirurgiu jej urobela muromec by lepsie nespravel. *az ta svina ako moje sestra robela knedle bola plna misa hadam takych styridsat pedesiat tam bolo.isiel som kosit zahradu aj pridem za hodinu ten prahroch tombajkova sedela pri stole s hedviku aj setky zozraly.ani jeden neostal.aj meso zozraly omacku k temu.revem na hedviku ty kurevska svina setko zozeres bez na hnoj a tam zdochni. Smrt *no raz islo jrd na vylet do bratislavy pozret.aj boli kdesi v restauracii kde sa hedvika nazrala vraj mala dve pizy dva gulase s knedlom zopar limonad kola aj styri kusy torty.no isla aj nepozerala aj do nej eletricka v rychlosti slahla aj ju rozgniavela vraj jej radlo bachor roztrhlo aj setek gulas pizy aj torty pohadzane po kolejach aj cez nu napokon eletricka presla aj ju zelezne kolesa pokrajali.zme sa temu v krcme smiali vravim kurva aj bordel na kolejach urobela sade vraj gulas aj piza rozhadzana ako jej bachor roztrhlo.sak druhy den ku mne prisli dvaja zandari aj vravia vasu sestru eletricka zmarnela.vravim sak hej a co ja s tym.no naraz som sa velmi zlakol vravim si dufam ze ta svina neurobela dajaku skodu na tej eletricke aby som ja nemusel platit.no nastastie nie.aj ten bordel upratali tu zmes gulasov pizy aj tortov aj creva do teho aj take.vraj sade po kolejach bolo nahadzane.sak vravim druhy den v krcme srat na nu dufam teraz teta z prahy bude me peniaze posielat. *napokon aom musel ist pre urnu lebo mi posielali dopisy som pre to kurva musel ist do bratislavy ku krematoriu.som niesol urnisko v taske aj som mal chut na pivo mali tam kusok v krcme plzenske vravim si kurva budem sa s tymto hovnom vlacat aj som to aj s tasku do dunaja slahol.aj som mal strnast piv zopar poldecakov aj som do vlaka padol ozraty som spal az do ziliny.vravim pekny vylet kurva plzenske bolo naozaj chutne. *sak svina zrala knedle aj v bratislave isla z akejsi restauracie elektricka smrti sa prirutela aj jej svini knedle z bachora lietaly von cele kolaje vraj osvinela.preto lubim elektricky. *sak inac by to bol pruser s nu delit o prachy.zrejme by som ju pod elektricku sam sotel. *zme sa v krcme temu smiali vravim isla nazrata pandrava svinska aj do nej elektricka riadne slahla bachor jej pukol setky knedle z gulasom co zozrala lietaly po celej bratislave.aj vlado samaj vravi sak musel byt riadny bordel z nej ked takato tucnica pukne.vravim sak hej setko osvinela ako pukla som mal strach ci tu elektricku akosi neposkodela svina.toto by som nechcel platit kurva.no nakoniec bolo stastie nic nikto nechcel.aj ten bordel na kolajach po tej svini zadarmo upratali. *aj som za mlynom urobel velky ohen setky veci tej svine donho nahadzal aj bolo.setko pekne zhorelo.aj tie obrouske silonove nohavicky pekne horely.sak bolo pekne ked som prisiel domov idem do chladnicky aj sekana od vcera tam bola.keby tam bola qta svina hedvika by mi ju zozrala aj s papierom. *sak som ju chcel zabit uz ked mi bolo desat rokov som selijake take pekne plany robel ci jej dat zopar zo sekeru ci nozom dopichat ci ju otravit ci uskrtit remenom od srotovacky.nakoniec eletricka porobela robotu.sak by bol velky pruser keby tu doteraz smrdela lebo by jej teta ked by zdochla setky prachy dala aj mne hovno.takto mam setko ja a takto je dobre.sak dlho sa z teho selijake srandy v krcme robeli trebarz sa niekto riadne ozraty povracal na zem aj temu navracanemu vraveli hedvika na kolajach.zme sa temu smiali. *sak hej prapytel no neviem lebo to boli setko ozrani aj so na nich sral.aj moja osrata sestra vyzrata pandrava hedvika na nich tiez srala vraj stary otec je zdochliak revala ked ai do hubiska slaninu pchala.sak ju kurva elektricka v bratislave riadne pokrajala muselo z nej ked pukla pod vozom to zradlo striekat elektricke na okno sofer hovno videl aj pustel sterace dozaista reval co to ma za osratu zmes na okne.sak ju vlacalo sto metrov aj krajalo ako udeninu.sa cudujem ze sa elektricka neprevratela na bok ked do takej obludy buchla.som mal strach ci sa nieco nezkazelo na tej elektricke by som nechcel platit akesi skody. Category:Osoby Category:Mrtvoly Category:Mrtváci Category:Varín